


yes dad

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Trans Calliope (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: It's hard to be a girl. It's hard to be a girl, who liked girls.





	yes dad

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a Trans Calliope fanfic in my life. If anyone has any other, please tell me ;;

Right now you are so scared you might die.

  
You are sitting in the disco, three blocks away from your house. Usually, you wouldn’t bother coming here. You might stare at it from the far, but never get the courage to actually come in. Mostly, your brother’s fault, who laughs and tells you that you will end up making a fool of yourself while dancing.

  
Sadly, he is right. But, that’s not your current concern.

  
You are more preoccupied of the people sitting next to you in the disco.

  
“Oh, come one pretty girl, what are you doing here all alone?” The man besides you asks. He’s big, almost twice as big as you, and you’re not exactly short, so you can’t simply ask him to leave.

  
“I-I just came here for a drink…” You stutter. “And dance a little…”

  
“You can dance with me, sweetie!”

  
You smile, but it’s so forced you think he will realize how uncomfortable you are. He doesn’t.

  
“Um, I prefer dancing alone…” You take a sip from your coke. You would ask for alcohol, but you don’t like how bitter it tastes, also you don’t want to go home drunk. Dad would have a heart attack.

  
“Come on, baby! A little dance won’t harm you!”

  
“Really, I’m fine!” You try to get away from the arm moving closer. “Actually, um…I don’t date boys…”

  
“But, I’m different! I bet you’ve never tried! I will change your mind, baby…”

  
Too close, too close. He’s too close!

  
A hand slams right in between the man and you. You sight in relief.

  
“Hey there, sweetie!” A voice calls. You look up from your seat. A cheerful smile is directed to you, making you blush. “Is this man bothering you?”

  
You want to tell her ‘Yes, please help me!’ but the fear of the man besides you, scares you.

  
“Who the hell you think you are, bitch?” The man asks. You are scared. The way he’s raising his voice, makes you shake.

  
The girl doesn’t turn around.

  
“I’m not talking to you, fuckass.” You are surprised by her language. She seemed such a nice girl, but her tone makes you get scared too. “I’m talking to the pretty lady here.”

  
‘Pretty lady…’ You smile to yourself.

  
“He’s not bothering you?” Her tone goes back being sweet. You get a chance to look at her eyes, and wow…They’re so pretty…

  
“Well…” You try to say, but you’re still scared of the man. Even so, the girl smiles.

  
“I get it, don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.”

  
“What will you do, bitch?” The man says. You are scared, and grip her shirt. You try to plead her with your eyes to leave it alone, because it won’t end well. She smiles at you again.

  
“Don’t worry.” She tells you.

  
“So, I was right.” A voice behind you speaks. You turn around to see other two ladies. One wearing a beautiful and puffy pale blue dress, and another one with jean and green shirt. “This man is bothering the girl.”

  
The man stands up, now with three girl glaring at him.

  
“Jimmy, Joe. These hoes are trying to scare me.” The man says to the man besides him.

  
Oh, no! You can’t believe the mess you just made ! These girls are going to get in huge problems because of you!

  
“Don’t look so distressed.” Someone calls. There is girl -you swore there was no one else there when you got here- sitting in the chair next to you. “Even if you hadn’t been here, Jade and Jane would have kicked these guys out. They were hitting on Jade when we got here, and they kept cat calling Roxy.”

  
She’s sipping what looks like a fancy beverage. Obviously it had alcohol, but it only made her look more elegant.

  
“I really shouldn’t be here…” You confess. ‘”I just wanted to dance…It would have been better if I had stayed home…”

  
“You sound like you’re sinning from being here.” She smirks. “You are not doing anything wrong. You are not drinking alcohol, which mind you, is not bad if you control yourself. Neither are you cheating, stealing or breaking the law in anyway…This is a disco, you only came here to have fun. That’s no sin.”

  
“Oh, baby doll. You are so hot, why don’t we skip all this drama, and get you to my bed.” A man’s voice resounds over the speakers.

  
“Jane is so, going to kill him…” The girl sighs, staring at the glass.

  
“Ugh…How gross.” The blue girl says, making a face. “Why am I always hit on by the grossest boys in existence!”

  
The green girl laughs.

  
“Out of us three, I think you have it worst, Janey.” She stares at the boy in front of her. “Could you please stop staring at me like that?”

  
“Why? Aren’t you asking for all my attention with that revealing blouse?”

  
You are grossed out by the way they talk. The green girl seems to think so too.

  
“That’s it.” She crackles her knuckles. “I won’t stand for this.”

  
She lands a punch straight into the jaw, knocking down the man.

  
“You bitch!” He calls.

  
“Oh, sorry!” She fakes a sweet voice. “Weren’t you asking for my fist’s attention with that stupid face?”

  
“Hey!” The blue lady yells. “Get your hands of my hips, you creep!”

  
“Or what?” The man grins.

  
The lady is really pissed off, you can tell. You would have backed down by now, but they don’t seem to get this.

  
She kicks him right in the groin. Hard.

  
“And stop staring at my chest.” With the heels she steps on him.

  
Finally, the only one left is the pretty girl who protected you first.

  
“I hope Roxy doesn’t overdo it…”The girl next to you sighs, taking your attention back.

  
“What do you mean?” You ask confused.

  
“Jade and Jane are extremely good fighters…But Roxy grew up with Dirk as her half-brother, and let’s not forget, that she has the Lalonde’s genes. She sometimes gets brutal.”

  
You are confused, but you turn back to ‘Roxy’ you think she’s called.

  
She’s standing with a smirk.

  
“Are you going to apologize to the lady here?” She asks.

  
“For what? I wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

  
“Oh, that’s not what you were doing, sugar dick.” She glares. “Not everyone comes here with the need to suck your fun-sized cock. Some of us come here to dance.”

  
The man is getting scarier, and you want to jump and stop them.

  
“You don’t need to.” The woman besides you reminds you. She takes another sip from her glass. “If it’s Roxy who you are scared for, don’t bother. I would rather worry about the man if I were you.”

  
You don’t understand at the beginning, but when the man runs towards Roxy, you realize what she meant.

  
“One.” Roxy counted. She, faster than you thought possible, evaded the man. With a simple punch, she knocked him to the ground.

  
The man got up, and tried to land a fist her, but she quickly grabbed his fist.

  
“Two.” She smiled. The hand got turned, and soon the man was whimpering. He didn’t seem to give up, though. He tried to grab her by the hair, but was way too slow.

  
“Three.” She said, and with a knock on the forehead, the man fell.

  
“Way to go, sis.” The woman said. She was smiling proudly.

  
“Dirk might be a hell of a brother.” Roxy sighed. “But at least he thought me how to fight.”

  
“Say that to Dave.” The woman giggled, setting her glass down.

  
“The poor thing is an entirely different case.” She smiled, and gods was she beautiful when she smiled.

  
“Show off.” The girl in green smiled and hugged Roxy from behind.

  
“You weren’t bad yourself, Jade.” The blue girl was standing right behind. “I love your punches, they’re the strongest thing.”

  
“You kicks are way better, Janey!” Jade giggled. “You should totally marry me!”

  
“Sure will.” She laughed with a weird laugh that didn’t seem to fit her sweet appearance.

  
“Girls, girls, I think we forget something key.” Roxy smiles, but this time her smile isn’t directed to the others. It was right to you, making you blush. “Are you fine, my lady?”

  
This is the first time someone has ever said something so beautiful to you. Fighting the urge to cry, you return the smile.

  
“Yeah, I am. Thank you.”

  
“Thank god.” She smiles brighter. “When I saw that dumb man hitting on you, I needed to butt in. You looked really uncomfortable.”

  
“I was. Really, thank you, um…” You wait a little for her to catch on.

  
“Oh, yeah. Roxaline Lalonde. Just Roxy is fine.”

  
“Well, my dear ‘Just Roxy.’” You giggle, and she smiles. “Thank you for saving me from getting hit on.”

  
“Just Roxy is pleased to save you from someone just hitting on you.” She replies with a wink, and you laugh. She’s so nice! “Miss…”

  
You suddenly feel gross. You turn your gaze away, but smile kindly. Tempted to answer, but too ashamed to do so, you silently give her a sad look.

  
“I need to go…” You say, standing up. You reach for your wallet, quickly counting some money, and throwing it in the counter. Ready to leave, you turn around.

  
“Wait!” She reaches your hand. You stare at her surprised. Used to being called a weirdo, or someone else answering for you when you don’t give your name, it’s weird for you to be called back. “It’s okay!”

  
Her eyes are pure. Concerned and caring. You can’t look away, and suddenly you feel guilty.

  
“I’m sorry…Um…” You can’t find the right words to talk to her. Her eyes are begging you, but everything else screams “LIE TO HER.”

  
“Breathe.” She tells you. You surprise yourself with doing what she says. “Good…Now, what do everyone you know calls you?

  
You stare at her. That name is in the edge of your tongue, about to be let out. The only thing holding you back is your own selfish desires.

  
“What do YOU want me to call You?” She asks, with the kindest smile someone has ever shown to you.

  
You say it.

  
“Call me Callie…”

  
“Good!” She beams. “Well, Miss Callie. This is my sister Rose, who you seem to already know!”  
She quickly introduces her, like what you just said to her is no big deal. You let out a sigh of relief.

  
“It’s a pleasure to be formally introduced to you, Callie.” She says with a grin.

  
“The pleasure is mine, dear Rose!” You wave at her.

  
“This is Janey!” She smiles hugging her blue friend. “She makes The Best Cupcakes Ever! Seriously The Best!”

  
“Jane Crocker.” She smiles holding your hand. “Some call me ‘Betty’ when they want me to bake.”

  
“I bet many do!” You shake her hand. Her hand is warm.

  
“This is Jade! She’s super smart and throws good punches if you ever need her to!”

  
“Oh, if you need be sure to call me!” She takes your hand. Strong grip like your father, it makes you shrink to think yours is so weak. “Jade Harley, the one and only!”

  
“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” You smile awkwardly.

  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Callie!” Roxy smiles. “Do you want to join us?”

  
“I’m sorry…But is getting pretty late, and I don’t want to make dad worried…”

  
“Okay, I hope you come by soon!” She waves goodbye as you step out of the disco.

 

* * *

 

  
“Where have you been, you idiot?” That’s the voice that greets you when you come in. “Playing to be a fucking sissy, it seems.”

  
“Leave me alone Caliborn…” You sigh, taking the wig from your head. The pretty blouse you bought and the tight jeans being tossed aside when you enter the room you share with your asshole of a brother.

  
“What? Couldn’t pick any big muscled headed boy to fuck you?” He snarls, while you drop in the bed.

  
“I already told you I don’t like boys.” You try not to let his words get you, but it’s so difficult to. “I like girls!”

  
“Well, if you dress like girl, then you like boys, isn’t that obvious? You are just a fucking drag.”

  
“Shut up!” You scream at him. You throw a pillow that misses him.

  
“Should I call you ‘Sissy’? Since now you want to be my sister? Because that’s what you fucking are! A fucking sissy! Sissy-boy!”

  
“I’m not a boy!” You keep screaming, tears forming in your eyes.

  
“Tell that to the cock you have between your legs! You are boy! A feminine boy, who loves cock!”

  
“I’m not!” You cry. It hurts so much. He keeps having that fucking smirk in his lips.

  
“Stay away from me, tranny!”

  
That is the last string.

  
You cry, you scream, and you storm out of the room.

  
“Come back here, Calvin! You fucking coward!”

  
You lock yourself in the bathroom, still hearing how your brother keeps insulting you, even at the other side of the door. You cry, trying to tune him out, but it’s so difficult when in front of you, there the mirror telling you he’s right.

  
It doesn’t take long before he bores out and leaves you alone, but you don’t dare to come out. Your eyes fixed in the mirror, that shows your flat chest and short hair. Everything is so ugly, and your skin just, doesn’t fit.

  
The worst thing? You were born in the wrong body. No, not in the ‘I’m not pretty! And I hate my stomach!’ Biologically, you are a male, but to be honest with yourself, you never thought you were one.

  
In your mind, you are a girl.

  
It hurts that the only person you ever told this, is your brother, who keeps making fun of you. You cry, because you wish you were a girl.

  
There’s a loud noise outside, that makes you jolt. For a second you are scared, until you hear a ‘Honk’ in the distance. You smile. Dad’s home.

  
Making sure not to be too loud, you open the door. You walk down the hall, until you reach the last door. Taking a deep breath, you knock.

  
“Dad?” You call, knocking again. “Dad, are you in there?”

  
The door opens, leaving you to sigh.

  
“Hey there, my pretty boy!” He smiles, and hugs you. “You had fun at the disco?”

  
“Yeah…It was fun.” You say giving him the tightest hug you can. You dad is the best, the smell of pie and faygo mixes so funny with the cigar. You are worried of the last thing, but you know it’s good for him sometimes.

  
“That’s motherfuckin cool, lil boy…” He gives you this relaxed smile that calms you down. “You wanna come in?”

  
“Yeah!” You smile, getting into the room.

  
Father doesn’t say anything. His silence, makes you sad. You know he’s still waiting for you brother to come in.

  
“He’s not coming, right?” You shake your head, and your heart breaks when you hear him chuckle. He closes the door.“That little Caliborn…Hope he didn’t bully you again, did he?”

  
“He didn’t.” You answer with an awkward smile. His smile turns a little sad.

  
“Sorry, Cal. You know he playin…He’ll learn someday.”

  
You hope so too.

  
Dad falls in the bed, dead tired. You make sure to tuck him in, before jumping inside of it too.

  
“How was your day, dad?” You ask him. He wraps his arms around you.

  
“Motherfuckin great…” He smiles. Only you can see the sadness in his eyes, when he does. “A little hard, but nothing your old man can’t handle…”

  
You smile at him, making sure it’s not as sad as you feel inside.

  
“Don’t push yourself too hard, okay?”

  
“It’s a motherfucking promise!” He grins big and wide, showing his teeth. You just hope this time he actually keeps it. “How was your day, lil Cal?”

  
“Well, I met a pretty girl…” You confess. Your sexuality is the only thing you can tell him so far.

  
“Oh, so Cal met a pretty girl…” He laughs, making you happy to finally see him with a true smile.

“Tell me, was she cute?”

  
“Really cute.” You blush, recalling Roxy in the disco. “Also, really strong. She helped me when a drunk person tried to hurt me !”

  
“Those are good!” He laughs. “Your mom was really cute and strong too…”

  
You try not to tense up a lot, at the mention of your mother.

  
Dad is a good man. You believe he’s the man with the kindest heart, and most selfless of all. The problem is not his heart. The problem is his mind.

  
When your mother was still here, she was covered in bruises. Normal people, would have sided with her, seeing how she was being abused. But not you, because, just like your mother, knew better.

  
Dad was not in his right mind. It didn’t mean that he had an excuse. She left him soon after he started going crazy again. You were about to do the same, but you saw something one day.

  
That day, you came home earlier than usual. Caliborn was out smoking, so no one was home, as far as you knew, there wouldn’t be anyone in a few more hours…

  
Except, there was a sound coming from the bathroom. When you opened the bathroom, you were horrified to find Dad, crying in the corner the water pouring on him.

  
“I’m motherfucking sorry Calvin…You have no idea how sorry I am…I didn’t mean to…”

  
You believed him. That was the first night you slept by your dad’s side.

  
After sometime, and talking to your mom, you convinced him to start going to therapy. He no longer has rage attacks, and doesn’t hit people, or says mean things, but he still hurts a lot.

  
When you started living with him, and woke up in the middle of the night, you could hear him whimper and cry. It broke you heart so much, you ended up cuddling with him, so he wasn’t in pain so much.

  
Even if Caliborn doesn’t care, because it’s easier to get away with what he does with Dad than their mother, Dad really loves him. He wants all of you three to sleep together like a family. You can do it, but Caliborn refuses to.

  
He cares to little, and you care too much. That’s what your mother used to say.

  
You still like her, she’s your mother, and helps you and visits frequently. You can’t say she wasn’t right in leaving Dad. She had all the right, since he turned violent and he’s still very unstable. She didn’t leave you either, you decided to stay behind, for your Dad’s sake.

  
Still, Dad hurts a lot from her leaving, so it breaks your heart to know he still thinks about her.

  
“Is that so?” You ask in return. “I wonder…I didn’t come out really strong!”

  
“You have a kind and true heart, Cal.” He pats your head, making your heart squeeze. You dad loves you and you do too. “You can thank your mom for that.”

  
You want to tell him his heart is bigger, and kinder, but no words come out of your mouth. Before you can answer him again, he falls asleep.

  
You sigh. You can bet he’s overworking himself again. You wonder if he had dinner, but knowing him he didn’t. You hug him, in his sleep, and close your eyes.

 

* * *

 

  
Just like every morning, you are the first to wake up.

  
It’s probably six in the morning, but dad leaves half an hour before you, so you need to get everything ready.

  
Maybe it was when you entered middle school, when you started waking up before anyone at home, just after mom left.

  
Dad has to leave to work at seven thirty, he wakes up at seven. He barely manages to take a shower that he couldn’t take the night before, and grab something to eat. If you were to wake up later, he would make you breakfast, and completely forget to eat something.

  
That’s why you wake up, leave him to rest half an hour more, and go make breakfast.

  
By now, you have mastered the art of cooking , almost everything your mother could. Today you decide to make scrambled eggs, with a smiling face drawn with ketchup. You always make sure to draw smiling faces in everything you can, with a little big nose. Your dad loves clowns, it reminds him to keep smiling and laughing.

  
When you hear the shower run, you are already setting the table for one. A glass of orange juice, two pieces of bread, scrambled eggs with a :o) drawn on the top of it, and some bacon next to it.

  
You keep cooking, since you need to pack his lunch too.

  
“Good morning, Cal.” He says, entering the kitchen.

  
“Good morning, dad. “ You answer. He sits down to eat. You eye the clock. He has fifteen minutes to finish eating.

  
“It’s motherfucking delicious!” He says, and you smile.

  
‘Thank you!” You beam. You finish packing lunch, and put it in the table. “Don’t forget to wash your teeth, dad.”

  
He laughs.

  
“Yeah, sometimes I think that Cal looks more like a father than me.”

  
Although you know it’s not his fault, you look away, as your heart makes a painful squeeze.

  
“Well, you need to hurry.” You laugh, putting away the dirty mugs from yesterday. “You are five minutes late, dad.”

  
He seems a little dazed at first, but when he glances at the clock, Dad starts gulping down his orange juice. You laugh, and he takes his bag.

  
“Shit, sorry Cal. I’m going! Have a nice day at school, my sweet boy!” He waves goodbye and he’s out of the house.

  
You immediately let your eyes drop.

  
“Have a nice day too, dad…” You start making your own breakfast. “You forgot to brush your teeth again, though…”

  
Seven thirty you are ready to leave.

  
Your backpack over your shoulder, and the keys on your hand.

  
“Caliborn.” You knock the door of your bedroom. “I’m going. Make sure not to miss Physics again, or you’ll need to repeat the semester…Again.”

  
“Fuck off Calvin.” His voice is raspy, and barely reaches you from across the door, but you sigh.  
Forgetting about your brother, you make your way out of the house. In the kitchen you left him some scrambled eggs, in the plate, some bread already done in the toaster, a little bottle of orange juice, and his lunch.

  
You are certain that he doesn’t eat it. He probably just throws it to the garbage, but your dad is always asking you to take care of your brother. He knows Caliborn has many…Issues, just like him, so he worries. You, on your own way, worry about him too.

  
Even if the fuckass doesn’t deserve it.

  
You walk ten minutes to the school. Dad doesn’t have a car, so you picked a school that is near. You don’t worry about Calibron though. Last year he found someone who takes him to school by car. You don’t want to know who though.

  
In school, you don’t dare look up. Everyone knows you as the ‘Caliborn’s brother’. Because of his reputation, no one likes hanging out with you, and they tend to be either scared, angry or simply ignore you.

  
The books of your first two periods are in your backpack. So you don’t even pass to the locker, too tired to do so. It’s Monday morning, and everyone is hangover, including the teachers. It’s the unofficial, ‘Don’t give a crap day.’

  
“Watch out!”

  
And also the craziest of the days.

  
“Ouch…” You whimper, trying to stand up. A black ball of fur is on top on you, while you are on the floor. “What are you doing here…?”

  
“Miss Lalonde!” A really loud voice is heard in the hall, making you come back to full consciousness. “Take this as your last warning!”

  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Serket…” A familiar voice answers. You look up to see a blonde girl, wearing what looks like a skirt and a blouse, pink and black. “I swear this will be the last time.”

  
“You said the same thing, when you brought your last cat to school.” The woman keeps scolding the girl. You recognize the woman. It’s Ms. Serket, the strict and kind of cruel literature teacher.

  
“But Jasper was about to pass away! He just wanted to see the school one last time!” You stand up, holding the little cat in your arms. It starts licking your face and you giggle.

  
“You spent half a day hiding the cat under your shirt. I assume that’s rather in appropriate.” Ms. Serket is standing in front of the girl, arms crossed and a judging look in her face. She looks extremely pissed off. But it’s kind of funny, since she’s shorter than the girl.

  
You walk, hoping you are not too intruding.

  
“Excuse me…” You call, making the two of them look at you. The cat keeps licking your face, and to be honest, you think it looks quite silly. “Umm…Who can I return this cat to?”

  
“That would be-“ Ms. Serket tries to but it’s interrupted by the girl.

  
“Jasper Jr.!” She says loudly enough to silence the teacher. You give her an apologetic look, as the girl takes the cat from your arms. “There you are! Perfect! Now we can continue where we left.”

  
“Miss Lalonde…” Ms. Serket, uses her ‘I’m warning you.’ Voice.

  
“Okay, okay…” She sighs. Giving one last kiss to the cat, she puts it down, and gives him a simple order. “Go back home. I promise to give you fish cookies, if you don’t get lost again, okay?”

  
The cat meows in response and heads out. It’s so funny you laugh a little.

  
“How cute…” You say to yourself.

  
“There, Ms. Serket. Happy?” She asks.

  
“Very much indeed. “ It’s her answer. “Mr. Makara, I’m sorry for the trouble.”

  
“Don’t worry about it.” You smile awkwardly.

  
“Wait a minute…” The girl surprises you. She turns around to see you properly, and your heart skips a beat. She’s grinning as soon as she meets your eyes. “I knew your voice was familiar! You are Callie! Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me you studied here?”

  
She looks incredibly happy, but you are just dying inside.

  
“Umm…I didn’t know you studied here either, Roxy…” You smile at her again.

  
“I see you had the misfortune to meet Ms. Lalonde, Mr. Makara.” Ms. Serket sighs, probably praying you are not just like your brother.

  
“Ms. Serket, that’s pretty rude.” Roxy interrupts again. You laugh, Roxy looks so offended by that.

  
“You are a handful person, Ms. Lalonde. “ She smiles sarcastically. “It’s indeed unfortunate of Mr. Makara to meet you.”

  
“Not that.” It surprises you how annoyed her voice sounds. Not in the ‘You hurt my pride.’ But ‘You are doing something wrong. Stop.’

  
Even Ms. Serket looks taken aback.

  
“Lalonde, what are you talking abou-?”

  
“Stop calling Callie ‘Mr.’ How would it make you feel that I call you Mister Serket?” She crosses her arms over her chest, and stands in front of you.

  
“Excuse? I don’t understand…”

  
“Callie is a girl. Yet you are calling her ‘Mister.’” Roxy is defending you.

  
Why…is she defending you?

  
“It’s okay, Roxy. I’m used to it…”

  
“You shouldn’t.” She says. “You want people to call you Callie, that’s what you should be called.”

  
“Mr. Makara is a boy.” She frowns. “Both twins are. I’m expected to call them both by their respective genders. ”

  
“But Callie’s gender is girl! Aren’t I right, Callie?”

  
It surprises you, that she’s letting you speak. Ms. Serket is giving you a disapproving look. She must be tagging you as ‘Wrong.’ In her head. You are about to tell them it’s all a mistake, but

  
Roxy gives you a firm hand squeeze.

  
“Yeah…” You lower your head a little ashamed. You know you shouldn’t but it’s difficult when everyone makes fun of you for a long time. “It would make me happy, if you refer to me…as girl…”

  
There’s a long pause.

  
“I apologize.” Ms. Serket sighs, making you confused. “Although, I don’t understand why you insist of me calling Mr.-…Miss Makara, a girl. If that’s what she decides to, I must do so.”  
More like ‘I don’t want to handle this so early in the morning.’

  
Not that you care. You are being called Miss! By a teacher. And Ms. Serket from everyone!

  
She’s supposed to be the most conservative and strict of all. You were expecting her to make a bigger deal.

  
“Anyway.” She continues. “Hurry back to your classes, or you will both be late.”

  
“Okay!” Roxy beams, and you are still in too much shock, to speak. “What do you have next?”

  
“Ah!” You are out of your daze. “Biology…”

  
“Cool! I have Biology too! I think we are in the same class! Let’s go together!”

  
As you run in the halls, hand in hand with Roxy, you can’t help feeling this is what happiness truly is.

 

* * *

 

“So you study here too!” Jade is so happy to see you in lunch. It seems they are all a gang, Jade, Rose and Jane, are here too. “Oh, now you can seat with us! If you don’t have friends to seat with, I mean…”

  
“I’m not really social.” You explain, taking out your lunch. “Mostly, my brother’s fault I guess.”

  
“Your brother?” Jane asks, she’s eating a big piece of cake. It’s amazing how she doesn’t care that she’s a little chubby, and keeps eating what she wants. “Who is he?”

  
“Caliborn Makara.” You sigh. Jane looks disgusted, as so does Jade.

  
“That prick?” Jane lets out a frustrated noise. “He’s the worst! How are you even related?”

  
You shrug.

  
“Sorry if has said anything mean…” You apologize.

  
“Sorry I kicked him on the balls.” Jane huffs. You laugh.

  
“So, that was you!” You keep laughing. “The best week of my life!”

  
“Anyway, just one question.” Jane says, making you calm down. “You are girl, right?”  
You immediately sigh, and look away. You shouldn’t have said anything.

  
“Biologically…” You start, but Jane interrupts you.

  
“Sorry. I think I didn’t explain myself properly.” Jane clears her throat. “I meant, that if your gender is a girl, or if you would rather for us to call you a boy, or even non binary, if you feel better.”

  
This surprises you.

  
“Yeah, I mean. We understood you are a girl, but maybe you don’t want to be called a girl. Maybe you just use a girly name, or you want us to call you ‘them.’ “ Jade explains even better.

  
“Just to clarify. “ For the first time, since you arrived, Rose looks up from her book. “We are not asking your biological sex. We are asking what You want us to call You. Your gender.”

  
You smile.

  
“Yeah. I’m a girl.” It’s your answer.

  
“Well, then that settles it.” Jane keeps eating, delighted by her own bakery, while Jade keeps stealing the frosting. “You are welcomed to sit with us, whenever you want!”

  
“Thanks.” You give them the biggest smile.

  
“Hey, check this out!” Roxy took out a book from her schoolbag. “Have you read this book?”

  
“Oh! Yeah! It’s the book about the fairies and the magicians!” You recognize it at the moment, and Roxy’s eyes gleam.

  
“Great! I love the main character!”

  
“Me too! I thought she was really brave, and…”

  
It was the best lunch ever. You don’t remember, ever laughing so much.

 

“Hey, Callie.” Roxy said, while throwing a little paper at your back. You were in the library, finishing a paper, that was had due to next week. “Want to try something amazing?”

  
“What kind of amazing?” You asked.

  
“My best, best friend in the whole world is planning the biggest prank ever.” Her eyes are gleaming, and you can only imagine what it’s going through her head. You are nervous, but also a little excited. “Want to join in?”

  
It has been three whole month since you started hanging out with Roxy, and you have learned something.

  
Roxy’s pranks were the best ones. Not cruel or mean. Just big, funny and usually harmless. But still made everyone laugh.

  
You grin.

  
“Shoot.”

 

* * *

 

Roxy’s best best friend was also her half-brother’s boyfriend. Well, they weren’t actually siblings, in anyway, but they looked so alike in personality and appearance, that it was a joke to say the Lalondes and Striders were siblings.

  
Anyway, John was indeed the best prankster ever.

  
He was the one who made farting noises in the classes, and remodeled the whole classroom to

make it seem like a war zone, the day of the test. You will never understand how he makes his vines though. He gets along with so many people, he was able to pull so many hilarious one’s that you wonder how they are even possible.  
But this one will take the cake.

  
“You are amazing, Rox!” John congratulates her, as she finishes the last touches of her part of the prank.

  
“Obviously, my dear.” She grins. And you can’t stop grinning either. Roxy is truly amazing!

“Everyone knows the plan right?”

  
“You offend me with that question, Roxal.” Dave fakes being hurt, and John rolls his eyes.

  
“This will be awesome.” It’s the last thing John says, before the bell rings.

  
You pass through history, as the best prank ever.

  
Dave was failing Literature, and he seriously didn’t care. So he decided to at least make it memorable.

  
When it was time for him to explain his presentation, he connected his laptop, and it exploded.  
Ms. Serket reaction was the best. She immediately thought it was Dave’s prank, but he in his most serious voice, explained that ‘Why the fuck would I want to destroy my own laptop?’ It was Roxy’s old one, and her amazing computer and hacking skills, made it easy for her to make the computer explode when connected.

  
When the teacher , thinking that it was a way to make Dave gain time to study, decided that she would do his presentation in other laptop. When the only one who wanted to go get another computer, was John, the teacher went herself, thinking the worst of everyone.  
As quickly as you could, you took your make up out, and wigs out. Since Roxy was so similar to Dave, it took you so little to make them look the same. They were wearing a similar outfit, so when you finished you couldn’t make out the difference.

  
“Hurry the teacher is coming!” John shouted, and everyone took their place, while the other students were dying to laugh.

  
When the teacher entered, she asked Dave to continue, making Roxy stand too. The looks of confusion in her was priceless.

  
Two Daves, the teacher almost fainted. And not to mention how they kept hitting on each other, until John butted in making his dramatic ‘I can’t believe you are cheating on me!’stage.  
Soon, everyone in the class was laughing.

  
Roxy, Dave and John were the funniest thing! The teacher ended it, when they decided to do a threesome, and she exploded.

  
Everything was going fine, and it would have ended with just them going to the principal office if not for…

  
“And Mister Makara, please I hope you can control your friends next time…”

  
The laughs suddenly fell silent.

  
Roxy was about to say something, but you decided, that for the first time, you weren’t going to stay quiet.

  
“Miss Makara, Ms.” You said firmly.

  
“I don’t have time for this.” She sighed.

  
“Well, I don’t have the patience for you to call me something I’m not.”

  
“This is your last warning, Makara.” She shot you a deadly glance. You would have backed down, if it weren’t for Roxy.

  
“If you call Callie ‘Mister’ one more time, I will make sure everyone in here calls you Mister too.” Roxy crossed her arms, daring.

  
“That’s it. All you four to the principal’s office.” She said.

  
“As you wish, Mister Aranea.” It’s what Roxy said. She was pissed off.

  
From what you’ve heard, everyone later called her ‘Mister Aranea’ after you left.

  
It wouldn’t have been so bad, if they hadn’t called your dad.

  
“Oh no…” You whine, as you wait for your father to come out of the principal’s office. “He’s going to be so dissapointed.”

  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure Mom will tone it down.” Roxy said with a smile. From what Callie has heard, Roxy has two mothers. Nepeta and Feferi, and well, two dad if you could call it. Feferi and Nepeta were dating, but they both had the closest friends, and when Roxy was little, she confused them with her dads.

  
“Don’t worry, it will be fine.” John hugs you, and you sigh.

  
“Easy for you. Your father wasn’t even mad!”

  
“It’s weird for him to be…But he will make Jane feed me with cakes again! Ugh…I hate cakes…”He looks disgusted. You’ll never understand how Jane and John siblings, when they feel   
entirely opposite about baked goods.

  
“Well, your dad seemed pretty chill if you ask me, Callie.” Dave says. “Karkat is going to be royally pissed as soon as he walks out of there…More than usual.”

  
“Dad has a lot on his mind…He’s used to Caliborn being called, but I’m supposed to be the good example…Oh, he’s going to be so disappointed!”

  
“I’m sure he won’t Callie.” Roxy takes your hand. “It was an innocent prank, and you were called here for an entirely different reason! “

  
“He doesn’t know I’m a girl…” You say. “If they tell him why I got called, he’s going to be so sad!”

  
“I don’t think that should matter.” Roxy hugs you even tighter. “It’s who you are. You need to accept yourself. You are my beautiful girl, Callie. Don’t let people tell you otherwise.”

  
“I guess so…” You sigh.

  
The door opens, and you freeze.

  
Feferi walks out first, but instead of scolding Roxy, she ruffles her hair.

  
“Heard you protected your gill.” She laughs. “Good job Angelfish. Still, wait teall I tell Nepeta this.”

  
Roxy smiles, even when she’s scared of her other mom.

  
The John’s Dad comes. They high five each other, and he lands a cake in his face.

  
Weird, but that just leaves him laughing.

  
“I’m proud of you, son.” That’s his goodbye.

  
“What’s taking Karkat so long?” Dave ask, and you notice Dad hasn’t come out yet.

  
“I can’t fucking believe you!” You hear someone shout, and you hide behind Roxy.

  
Dave just raises an eyebrow, and stands up.

  
“Who is that old man scolding this time?” He asks, walking towards the door. You, a little nervous, follow him. “Yo, Karkat what the-?”

  
He stops mid sentence, and you are temped to ask what’s wrong. That is banished as soon as he starts laughing, and grins in his ‘I have a new prank idea ready.’ Way.

  
“Dave?” You ask but he puts his finger on his lips. He points inside the office. You look and your heart melts on the spot. “Dad…”

  
“Sorry…” Your dad says, but he’s smiling. He’s hugging a much smaller person, who keeps stroking his hair.

  
“Yeah, yeah, you sack of dumbnuts...” The man rolls his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes soften. It such a sweet expression. “Come here, I’ll make sure to help you. You are too much of an idiot to handle yourself alone…”

  
“Dave…” You call him, smiling. “Leave them some time, okay?”

  
“Yeah…I think you are right, Callie.” He turns around and you close the door.

* * *

 

  
“Oh, good afternoon, Calvin.” Karkat greets you when you come back home. It surprises you.

You were used to eating alone, since Dad wouldn't come home until night, and Caliborn was never home. “Is it alright if I call you Calvin?”

  
“Um…My friends sometimes call me Callie…” You say trying not to sound to weird. “Dad calls me Cal…”

  
He looks at you a little wary, but lets it go easily.

  
“Well, Gamzee said he would come home to eat. Go change, I will have it done in a minute, Callie.”

  
It feels so good to be called Callie. You nod and run to your room smiling. Dad is coming to eat!

  
You quickly change, and go help Karkat put on the table.

  
“You brother is not coming?” He asks, while turning off the stove.

  
You smile sadly.

  
“I don't think so…He never comes to eat, to be honest.” You tiredly look at the window. “He's not an exceptional role model…”

  
“Neither is Dave.” He sighs and rubs your back.

  
“He's a nice boy, if you ask me. He helped me a lot. Caliborn on the other hand…” You let out a frustrated sigh. “He would never understand.”

  
“I don't think he's a completely bad boy. But let's go. You want to learn how to make the best pie in the world?”

  
You smile and nod immediately.

  
Karkat ends up coming to make you something to eat after school, every day, and Dad comes too. It makes you think you are truly a family. Sometimes Dave tags along with Karkat, and John with him. Because of this, Jade and Rose come to your house quite often too.

  
Karkat is Dave’s father. He is single, since Karkat adopted Dave from and abusive family. On afternoons, Dave often went to his boyfriend’s house, so Karkat had it free.

  
Really, Kartat was a really sweet guy when he wanted.

  
“Hey, Callie.” He called when you came home. “Saw something you might want. It's on the bag in the couch.”

  
Confused, you looked through the the bags, and found a cute ponytail and hairpins. You stare, surprised.

  
“Your hair is getting long, I doubt you want to cut it. I don't care about that, but you should tie it up. It looks messy otherwise.”

  
You smile bigger than ever.

  
“I hope Dad doesn't dislike me letting it grow…”

  
“He won't, and if he did I would personally make him change his mind.”

  
Smiling, you put on the hair clips and tie your hair.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“No need. Come help me, Callie.”

  
It feels so okay…

 

* * *

 

It had taken you all the courage you had. You stood there, in the middle of the living room, hoping this could somehow end faster if you held your breath long enough. But it wouldn’t. The only way to make it end, was to start it.

  
You stepped inside of the living room, for the first time ever in girl clothes. It was you favorite shirt, and Roxy’s skirt.

“Hello dad,” you greeted, trying to keep your heartbeat from exploding. Caliborn was also there, and it only made you feel dizzier.

“Cal? What’s going on?” you father asked, and you tried to seem relaxed, even if you were freaking out in the inside.

  
“I have something to tell you,” You took a deep breathe and then continued, “I’m a girl. And I love a girl. I’m lesbian, and I’m dating Roxy-“

  
“Oh my god, shut up you fag!” Caliborn yelled, interrupting you. For some reason, that was the last straw.

 

“No! You shut up!” You yelled back, effectively startling both of them. Your face was red, you were tired of being called fag, or being called something you weren’t. “My name is Calliope Makara! I’m dating the most wonderful girl in the whole world! And someday I will get married to her, you like it or not! And you’re not fucking invited to the wedding!”

  
The room felt silent. You were panting, tired and angry, but the anger was beginning to evaporate from your body. You stared at Caliborn, who was baffled but eventually scoffed, and got up.

  
“Do whatever the fuck you want,” he said, and walked to the room. Before closing the door and exiting, he turned slightly. “Idiotic Sister.”

  
You gaped at him, and he closed the door. It was not something anyone would call kind. But coming from Caliborn, you couldn’t help but feel…like he cared. In some odd way.

  
“So,” your father called, and you looked at him, suddenly feeling really embarrassed. You had snapped at Caliborn, and had completely forgotten about him. He seemed sad, heartbroken even, and it tore your heart in half the sole image of him not accepting you. He looked up, worry plastered on his face. “Am I invited to the wedding…? Callie?”

 

You smiled, tears flushing down your cheeks. You ran towards him, and smiled in his shoulder.

 

“Yes dad,” you whispered, joy overflowing. “You are invited to the wedding.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fucking fanfic accumulating dust in my one drive so i decided to post it so i can be free. I wrote it about three years ago so the writing kinda sucks a lot. I just wrote the last scene today and it shows. Wtv 
> 
> Originally Caliborn was actually responsable for the fact no one bullied Calliope and called her the right pronouns when she was out in school. He would kill anyone who misgendered his sister, but never actually say it out loud. i was too lazy to actually write it


End file.
